An Interview With Spot *cough* Conlon
by SPOTTY
Summary: Lilah Delilah here. I've interviewed the famous leader of Brooklyn. It's quite interesting. Yes... it is. I'm in it. *smiles* You must R & R da'ling.


Spot *cough* Conlon  
  
Interview Done By: Lilah Delilah. or me. Katie Louden Cameraman: Rob-Roy Fingerhead *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!* Extras: Racetrack, Jack, Kid Blink, David, Crutchy, Skittery, and "Listening Newsies"  
  
In this interview Lilah had a camera. Obviously, there shouldn't be a camera. Duh. Cameras weren't really invented until later on, after the 1920's. I just thought it would be more interesting I guess? Also, I don't think they had invented strawberry milk back then either. Or chocolate milk? Oh, and the commercial bits. Who knows, who cares? Read and review.  
  
Lilah Delilah: Good morning, afternoon, or night, depending on where you rest. This is Lilah Delilah. I am here in Brooklyn, New York. I am going to interview the one and only *whispers* Spot Conlon. We are now walking into this. this place. called "Tibby's". It seems to be very full and. look! We've spotted our prey. He seems to be sitting at a booth. Let's go.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Uh. the camera is. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?! *  
  
Lilah: Excuse me? Uh, excuse me? *Pushes pink, star-shaped sunglasses further up nose* Are you Spot Conlon?  
  
Spot Conlon: *Turns around from Poker game. uh. Go Fish* Who wants ta know?  
  
*Silence*  
  
Lilah: Well, since I was the one who asked you. Lilah Delilah here!  
  
Spot: Whaddaya want?  
  
Lilah: You Spot. I want your stories. *Extends arms out and points to Racetrack* I want. your friends. *Winks*  
  
Racetrack: *Looks away with a puzzled expression on his face*  
  
Spot: *Blinks a few times* What?  
  
Lilah: Ah yes, this is the place. It is here. Brooklyn.  
  
Kid Blink: Actually, you're in Manhattan.  
  
Lilah: *Digs through purse and stares at map* *Coughs* Manhattan. *Looks around* Why is Spot Conlon in Manhattan? He is the leader of Brooklyn.  
  
Spot: Spot Conlon comes to Manhattan all da time. And Spot Conlon wants ta know what Lilah Didiya is doin' here.  
  
Lilah: Actually, it's Lilah Delilah. *Takes sunglasses off and shoves them into purse*  
  
Spot: Whateva'.  
  
Lilah: *Waves arms around* There are many-a-man who would love to be interviewed by me, Lilah Delilah.  
  
Spot: Interview?  
  
Lilah: Why yes.  
  
Spot: *Slicks back hair* Well, den let's get started.  
  
Lilah: *Grins* I knew my occupation would call out your name. "Spot! Spot!" it cried, "Come with me!" *Closes eyes*  
  
Spot: Uh, right. I ain't got a whole lot'a time.  
  
Lilah: Right. What's your full name Mr.Spot?  
  
Spot: *Looks around* Spot *coughs* Conlon.  
  
Lilah: *Squints* What?  
  
Listening Newsies: *Squinting* What?  
  
Spot: It's just Spot OK!  
  
Listening Newsies: *Back away*  
  
Jack Kelly: Come on Spot.  
  
Spot: Spot *mumbles* Conlon.  
  
Lilah: We shall never get anywhere.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: OK. It's workin'. Let's roll. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: What?  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: It's workin' now. The camera. It wasn't workin'. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: *Eyes widening* What?  
  
Spot: The thing wasn't working.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Yes, that's right. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: *Ignores him* Let's hear the name Mr.Spot.  
  
Spot: *Rolls eyes* Spot Gabriel Conlon.  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Burst of laughter*  
  
Spot: SHUT UP!  
  
*Silence*  
  
Lilah: *Smiles* What a magnificent name!  
  
*All eyes on Lilah*  
  
Lilah: *Serious* What was your childhood like as a Manhattan leader?  
  
Jack: I'm da leada' here!  
  
Lilah: Brooklyn.  
  
Spot: I haven't been da leada' fa'eva' ya know.  
  
Lilah: *Gasps* You haven't?  
  
Jack: Geez, he ain't dat old.  
  
Kid Blink: He don't look old at all.  
  
Mush: And he ain't!  
  
Spot: *Punches Mush* Shut up!  
  
Lilah: *Still in a state of shock* Who was the leader before you?  
  
Spot: Me brudda' Spit.  
  
Lilah: *Excited* Ah yes! I do recall a different one! Spit! *Serious* Did something happen Spot? Did he pass on?  
  
Spot: *Confused* Pass on? He got bored and moved ta California wit some goil.  
  
Lilah: Wow. How interesting.  
  
Spot: Yeah.  
  
Lilah: *Pulls up a chair to the booth* Why don't we bring some friends in here? *Stares at Racetrack*  
  
Jack: Race!  
  
Racetrack: *Turns around* Yeah?  
  
Jack: *Motions* Come 'ere.  
  
Racetrack: *Looks at Lilah* Nah.  
  
Spot: *Stares at camera* Is this thing on?  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: *Nods* *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Spot: Can I please get something straight to all of you *smug grin* fans? I ain't a womanizer. I ain't some sex fiend. I ain't da newsie who steals da goils away. Do we got dis straight? 'Cause der's a lot'a youse who.  
  
Lilah: *Pushes Spot* Move it honey. *Whispers* This is my show. *Clears throat and stares at Spot* Boxers or briefs?  
  
Mush: Boxers!  
  
Listening Newsies: *Stare at Mush*  
  
Mush: *Shrugs* What?  
  
Lilah: Spot?  
  
Spot: Uh. nuffin'?  
  
Lilah: *Blushes* Well.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Hey, have you guys seen that commercial with Michael Jordan in the park and the two girls and the underwear thing and. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: Rob-Roy Fingerhead shut up! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Listening Newsies: ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!  
  
Lilah: How old are you Spot Gabriel Conlon?  
  
Spot: *Makes wry face* No Gabriel.  
  
Lilah: *Confused *  
  
Spot: 16.  
  
Lilah: Ah, the "getting older" age.  
  
Spot: Huh?  
  
David: Is this a test?  
  
Lilah: Spot, let's get back to us, shall we?  
  
Spot: *Raises an eyebrow*  
  
Lilah: Chocolate or strawberry milk?  
  
Spot: Uh, strawberry?  
  
Lilah: Good choice. Now, do you think that cheese comes from the moon?  
  
Crutchy: Yes!  
  
Listening Newsies: *Stare at Crutchy*  
  
Spot: Um. no.  
  
Lilah: Ah, now, is the glass half empty or half full?  
  
Spot: Well, *looks at glass of water in front of him* I think it's about half of a half empty. Jack keeps drinking it.  
  
Lilah: Let's say you had one wish Spot. What would that wish be?  
  
Skittery: Besides gettin' you ta go away?  
  
Lilah: *Clears throat*  
  
Spot: *Sighs* Uh, I tink I'd like a big house ta live in an have lots'a money.  
  
Lilah: How sweet folks. Spot wants money and a house to share with his friends.  
  
Spot: Well, no. *Shakes head* It's fa me.  
  
Lilah: *Confused*  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Hey, have you guys seen that commercial with the Pepsi girl and she's sitting at the bar and her voice changes and. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: Rob-Roy Fingerhead! Sh! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Listening Newsies: ROB-ROY RINGERHEAD?!  
  
Lilah: Spot, is there anything you'd like to finish off with?  
  
Spot: Wait, dat was it? Dat was da interview?  
  
Lilah: Of course.  
  
Spot: You didn't ask me anyting really! You asked me about glasses and unda'wear and.  
  
Lilah: That reminds me, x y z.  
  
Listening Newsies: Huh?  
  
Lilah: The fly. ?  
  
Listening Newsies: Huh?  
  
Lilah: *Shakes head* Spot, your door is open.  
  
Listening Newsies: Huh?  
  
Lilah: Fuhgetaboutit. *Stands right in front of camera* Folks, that's all the time we have. I had a great time. I hope you did too. If you're just joining us, I had an interview with Spot Gabriel Conlon, the leader of Manhattan.  
  
Jack: Brooklyn!  
  
Lilah: *Rolls eyes* Brooklyn. Yes, if you're just joining us, you missed my show. I am deeply saddened and hope that you did not mean to miss it. I love you anyway. *Kisses camera* Muah.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Hey, do you guys remember that commercial about that mustard called " Gray Poop-on" or something and the guys in the car and. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For those of you who read this and LOVE it: There ARE MANY sequels! Just for you! Yes! You! If you wanna read more, check out the next Lilah Delilah interview with Racetrack, Lilah's secret love! Hehe! Or you could check out my web page for Lilah, which posts all of them for you! I've written about The Monkees and Britney Spears so far, and I'm working on a Buffy The Vampire Slayer one! So read friends! Read! *Grins*.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Check out Lilah Delilah's page at http://lilahdelilah.tripod.com/ I love you all! 


End file.
